Chad Harris-Crane
Chadwick Zion "Chad" Harris-Crane was a fictional character on NBC/DirecTV soap opera Passions. Character History Chad was born in Harmony on May 16, 1980. He is the illegitimate son of Alistair Crane, the ruthless multi-billionaire business tycoon and Liz Sanbourne. Chad was conceived out of a rape that occurred in Boston when Liz was only fifteen years old. Chad grew up in Los Angeles and was raised as the son of Mr. and Mrs. Harris. When Chad was 8, he ran away but when he returned home he found the Harrises had disappeared. Chad then went into foster care. As a young adult Chad became a record executive and married a woman named Latoya. Chad came to Harmony in search of the Harris' but Latoya refused to give up her friends and family to live in Harmony so they separated. Not long after arriving in Harmony, Chad was shocked to realise that he had been adopted, and the Harris' were not his biological parents. Chad came to Harmony and soon fell for Whitney Russell. Whitney's mother Eve Johnson strongly disapproved of the relationship as Chad reminded her of Julian Crane whose bad influence had helped put her on the path of drug use and prostitution several years earlier. Whitney, Chad and Simone were involved in a love triangle but Chad never really cared for Simone like he did Whitney despite telling Simone on more than one occasion that he loved her (usually a case of mistaken identity). Matters were complicated further when it was revealed that Chad was the son Eve had with Julian several years earlier. A pregnant Whitney became involved with Fox Crane and had hoped to cover up the fact that the child she was carrying was her half-brother's son. After Miles Harris, her son with Chad, was born Whitney put him up for adoption but ironically he was adopted by Chad who at the time was unaware that Miles was his biological son. After Chad broke up with Whitney he was briefly involved with Valerie Davis, his co-worker at Crane Industries but that fizzled out. After Chad discovered Miles' paternity he wanted to be a family with Whitney despite the way society condemned their supposedly incestuous relationship. Whitney disagreed and eventually went to go live in a convent. Some time later Alistair manipulated Whitney in a plot to take over the world. After the crisis was over Chad confronted Alistair's henchman JT Cornell who showed him evidence that he was the son of Julian's father Alistair and Eve's adopted sister Liz. Soon after Chad and Whitney reunited. However, it has recently been revealed that Chad is having an affair, originally hinted to be Valerie. Whitney suspected that Chad was sleeping with her but didn't know for sure. After Whitney and Chad's wedding, Whitney caught Chad talking to his lover on the phone and concluded that their marriage was a mistake. Chad's lover has since been revealed to be tabloid reporter Vincent Clarkson, implying that Chad was bisexual. After confessing his secret affair to Paloma and Noah, Chad insisted that he was "not gay" and that his relationship with Vincent was solely about sex. However, shortly after confiding in Noah and Paloma, Theresa and Whitney walked in on Chad and Vincent having sex. This was part of Vincent's plan to tear Whitney and Chad apart. Whitney has since stated that she wants a divorce. Chad discovered that Vincent is his nephew and that Vincent knew he was seducing his uncle in order to punish both Chad and Whitney (his sister). On August 28, 2007 Chad was shot in the chest by his father Alistair while trying to aid his poisoned best friend Ethan. Chad died soon after while professing his love for his estranged wife Whitney, their son Miles, and their unborn child. When Vincent discovered that Chad had been killed, he appeared distraught and cried out that he loved him, implying that his feelings were at least somewhat genuine. Overall Character Summary Chad was born in Harmony, but soon adopted by the Harris family who moved him out to Los Angeles. He lived with them until he was eight, completely unaware that he was even adopted. He ran away when he was eight, and when he returned a few days later, his family was gone, and he ended up in foster care. The closest thing he had to a father figure was Henry, the social worker who was originally assigned to his case. As he grew up, he fell in with a bad crowd, including gangleader Puff Dog, and fell in love with and married a young woman named Latoya. After creating a hit song that an unscrupulous record producer (Howard) took credit for, Chad attacked the man, and had to leave Los Angeles in a hurry. Henry had given him a shoebox that Chad had been found with all those years ago, which led Chad to believe that his family was in Harmony. He decided to leave Los Angeles and head across the country. When he asked Latoya to walk away from everything and take a chance with him, she refused to leave her family and friends, and Chad walked away from her. Chad met an old man named Orville, who seemed to have information on his past. It was Orville who led Chad to Harmony Hospital to search for his birth certificate, at which point he surmised that he had been adopted (because the name on his birth certificate was not Chad Harris). Chad's hot lead fizzled and died when it turned out Orville had nothing to tell him. Later, Chad encountered a lounge singer named Crystal Harris, who thought he might be a child that a friend had asked to christen with her father's name (Chad Harris), but before Crystal was able to tell him anything about his past, she was gunned down with a bullet meant for Sheridan. Chad's closest friends in Harmony include Simone and Whitney Russell, Ethan Winthrop, and Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald. His relationship with the Russell girls is complicated. He is interested in Whitney, but knows Simone is interested in him, and to a large extent leads her on. He has been trying to get something started with Whitney for a long time, but his unwillingness to be honest with her, and her own intuition that says he's only in for a good time, have kept her from giving him the time of day. It doesn't help that their mother, Eve Russell, strongly disapproves of him. She looks upon him as a reminder of her own bad past (which she has kept safely hidden), and doesn't want her daughter's involved with a high-school drop-out from the streets. Chad and Ethan became friends when Chad began working on the music for Ethan and Gwen's wedding, but lately Chad has been abusing that friendship by manipulating Ethan to be with Theresa, no matter how much Ethan says he loves Gwen. He sees Theresa as a kindred spirit -- a girl who isn't afraid to love, or fight for that love. He has no idea the lies Theresa has told to further her cause -- he is very much against the type of manipulations she's used, and has expressed that opinion repeatedly. Chad's life has gotten a lot more complicated since he saved Whitney's life in a construction accident shortly before the prom. Saving her life again during the prom disaster only re-opened the wound, and because he refused to go to the hospital or the free clinic (he didn't want charity), he ended up staying at the Russell house after collapsing on the docks. He was finally going to tell Whitney that he was interested in her, but made the mistake of telling Simone that he loved her (thinking she was Whitney). He was going to correct the mistake, but Kay told him that Simone had an eating disorder to keep him from breaking her heart. Now he might have blown every chance with Whitney -- he manipulated a situation that resulted in Ethan telling Theresa once and for all that he was not in love with her, and Theresa was in a near-fatal motorcycle (sabotaged by Timmy) crash because she was so emotional she wasn't paying attention to the road. Chad and Whitney have finally managed to get together, and become a couple, but there's a road block in their way. He has told Simone he loves her (first in the Russell home, secondly at the Crane mansion), and continues to allow her to hope for a future with him. With his silence, he is leading her on...and breaking her heart. He is still trying to get something going with Whitney, which horribly backfired when T.C. found him in bed with a topless (drugged) Whitney! Right now, Chad has become the latest in a long line of people to sacrifice his beliefs to lie for Theresa and keep everyone from finding out the truth about her scheming. But Chad has a problem of his own in Simone...he has continued to keep his silence about his feelings for Whitney, and plays the boyfriend for Simone. But he gets his heart's desire when Whitney finally admits her true feelings for him. Chad and Whitney finally had a chance to express their love for each other the night Theresa was executed. They made love for the first time on the floor of the recording studio, and again after that. They still had not made any decision on what to tell Simone, until they received the news that Theresa had come back from the dead. After having a heartfelt talk with Ethan about lies and secrets, and admonishing Theresa for her continued scheming, both Chad and Whitney decided they could not live a life of lies, and wanted to tell the truth...until T.C. gave Chad permission to date Simone! So Chad and Simone became an official couple, and Chad has been sleeping with Whitney. Rather than take responsibility for his own actions and tell Simone that he made a mistake when he told her he loved her and then officially became her boyfriend, he is forcing Whitney to either tell Simone that she loves him, or he will never see her again. Chad recently publicly declared that he was dating Simone, even though he was sleeping with Whitney. He continues to break Simone's heart by dating her and sleeping with her sister, but thanks to Simone, it's soon all out in the open when first Simone discovers Chad and Whitney, then T.C. and Eve learn that the man who is portraying himself as their younger daughter's boyfriend is really sleeping with their older daughter! T.C. and Eve were understandably furious, but Eve soon got over her anger. T.C. could not be consoled though...not only had Chad horribly mistreated his younger daughter, but he blamed Chad for what he viewed as an end to Whitney's tennis career. When he asked Whitney to go with him to L.A. she accepted, and was disowned by her father and sister. Things went from bad to worse once they got to L.A. Although Chad had insisted for years that he had never been seriously involved before Whitney and had never been married, he was lying. His wife Latoya had waited for him for four long years, believing that he would come home to her. He also had to deal with the temptation of a beautiful young singer named Syd Valentine, but luckily, he never fell for her trap. It all came to a head when Latoya and her gangster cousin Puff Dog confronted Chad and Whitney at the hospital. Latoya demanded to know how he could live with her for all those years then walk out without a second thought. Whitney was devastated to learn that Chad had lied to her all along. Shortly thereafter, she was shot, and Chad went to confront Puff Dog. He was furious to learn that Fox had saved all their lives by giving Puff Dog Syd's contract (he doesn't realize that Fox has motives of his own). When everyone else returned to Harmony, Chad stayed in L.A. to tie up loose ends (such as his marriage). When he returned to Harmony, he was shocked to find his former fiancée in the arms of his supposed-friend Fox. Chad and Whitney were finally getting everything back on track, and were even making plans to be married when they had the biggest bombshell of all dropped on them -- Chad was Eve and Julian's son, which made him Whitney's half-brother! Whitney immediately pushed Chad away, and while Chad said he understood they couldn't be together, he made it clear that he didn't want anyone else in Whitney's life. He finally took a job with Crane Industries with the sole intent of taking over the company and destroying the Cranes, who he blames for all his troubles. Things went from bad to worse when he found Whitney and Fox together. When he learned Whitney was pregnant he initially thought the child might be his, but Eve soon announced that Fox was the father. He threw himself into his work, and was alarmed when new co-worker, Valerie Davis, announced that Fox was trying to gaslight him. Chad couldn't forget the feelings he'd had for Whitney, even though he knew they could never act on them again. When Whitney chose to give up the baby boy she had, Chad adopted the child (not realising it was his biological son). Chad eventually learned the truth that Miles was his son, and was determined to raise his son with Whitney. Although the two made love one more time, during the Harmony tsunami, Whitney could not reconcile herself to loving her half-brother and fled to the convent. Chad tried unsuccessfully to get her to change her mind, then tried moving on with Valerie, but was unable to get Whitney out of his heart. He followed Whitney to Rome, and he and Luis came close to catching up with Whitney and the mysterious monk that she was following. Crimes Committed * Assaulted former boss (Howard) in L.A. * Attempted to steal musical tapes he had worked on. * Broke into the tabloid office to find out who sent the e-mail. * Unknowingly committed incest with half-sister Whitney Russell. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Crane Family